Never Again
by Lolita NinjaX3
Summary: Haruno Sakura's life was perfect - well as perfect as it can for a shinobi - until the return of Sasuke with Team Hawk. "I never again want to be weak." screamed Sakura. Her wish may come true after an encounter with the Akatsuki.


**Hi! This my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Never Again**

**Prologue**

"I can't believe they chose her over me!" screamed the pink-haired kunoichi as her chakra-laden fist connected with the tree. "Argh! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

'_It's because you're weak, Sakura-chan. Weak...they'll never acknowledge you as an equal because you're still infatuated with Sasuke-kun like a love sick schoolgirl, that's why they _always_ believed her over you_.' taunted a sinister part of Sakura's inner mind.

_But I am NOT the girl from my Genin days. I've changed. I am nothing to him, and he is nothing to me, we're barely passing acquaintances._

- - - - -

Haruno Sakura's life had been perfect – well, as perfect as it can be for a shinobi – before _she_ came along. If Sasuke hadn't brought Team Hawk back to Konoha with him then maybe she could have married him and pop out a few babies for him even if he doesn't reciprocate her feelings, but _no_, he had to come back with Karin of all people. Konoha thought Karin was _perfect_; not a single flaw in sight and was the Elders' ideal choice as the Uchiha matriarch. The pink-haired kunoichi had always wanted to marry Uchiha Sasuke ever since she was a young Genin, but that was the past. Since her arrival, Sakura was often subjected to harsh criticisms; from her appearance and skills to the people of her new social circle. Yes, she had fallen out with most of Konoha 12, except for Team Gai and Hinata. She also found comfort and refuge from the Teams' former senseis and Juugo and Suigetsu, the other two members of Team Hawk.

Now, at the ripe age of eighteen, the Jounin kunoichi with a curvaceous body and cherubic face finds the villagers' daily gossip often revolves around her, Karin and Sasuke and it was not friendly for her; the comments hurt. She was called the _third person_, the girl that's trying to steal Karin's beloved _Sasuke-kun_. Even Ino-pig, her _best_ friend, believed the rumors Karin and the villagers had spread about her.

"Shannaro!" screamed Sakura and pummeled her hands into another tree as that particular memory resurfaced into mind. _I would never, ever stoop that low._

_Why does Kami-sama hate me so much?_

"I never again want to be weak!" she screamed in anguish.

- - - - -

In the distance, two men wrapped in infamous Akatsuki cloaks watched Konoha from above the Village Gate.

"Observe the Kyuubi...how boring," drawled the taller figure, shifting his large sword on his back.

"Hn," replied the dark-haired man.

"Nostalgic?"

"No...not at all." The man's Sharingan eyes swirling menacingly.

The men jumped, landing with grace on the closest rooftop. With a nod from the Sharingan wielder, the taller man disappeared with a splash of water in search of Uzumaki Naruto in the main streets while the dark-haired man continued stealthily to the training grounds.

The Sharingan wielder, Uchiha Itachi, arrived at the training ground to see the area obliterated with a pink-haired kunoichi standing among the debris, panting hard. He watched the kunoichi repeatedly punch a nearby tree – until its shape was beyond recognizable – from the shadows.

"I never again want to be weak!" he heard her scream.

_Hn, how interesting. Maybe I can answer that plea._

_- - - - -  
_

_I'll show you how strong I truly am. I may have lost the battle for Sasuke's heart, but I don't plan on losing in terms of skills and strength. I will never be labeled weak, never again._

She was interrupted from her train of thoughts by an ANBU operative that appeared behind with a scroll.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, opening the scroll the ANBU handed to her with purse lips, the only sign showing her annoyance.

"What time does Tsunade-shishou want me there by?" asked Sakura.

"ASAP, Sakura-san." replied the ANBU who then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

_I'm sure Tsunade-shishou doesn't mind waiting a few more minutes, 'cause I think venting my anger out on the poor trees come first, or else I might just as well go on a mass massacre. I don't think Konoha needs another Uchiha Itachi-like incident occurring again._ Sakura mused, releasing her fist – chakra-laden – into another tree, uprooting it.

- - - - -

"Whoa. She's one hell of a violent woman, ain't she, Itachi?" said the blue-skinned man, appearing next to him. "I never knew Konoha had kunoichis like this."

"Hn."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," started Itachi slowly, "there is only two people in the shinobi world that can cause such a..._disturbance_ with their fists alone and that is the Sannin, Tsunade, and her precious apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh... that's the famous Haruno Sakura. So, are we going to kidnap her? She'll be useful to the Akatsuki and Leader-sama did say we need a new medic since Hidan sacrificed the last one for Jashin. Plus, she can definitely handle an organization full of hormonal men."

"Kisame, the purpose of this mission is to observe the Kyuubi from afar." was Itachi's curt reply.

The finality in Itachi's voice stopped Kisame from protesting as they withdrew themselves from the outskirts of the training field, masking their chakra to avoid unwanted detection. Itachi mentally noted to himself to mention Haruno Sakura in the next Akatsuki meeting before looking over his shoulder at the kunoichi for one last time before the Akatsuki members were obscured by the darkness.

"And," Itachi paused, "not all of us from Akatsuki are _hormonal_."

- - - - -

In the distance, Sakura sneezed. _Man, either I've caught a cold or someone is talking about me_.

_Hmm, I think that's enough for today_. The Jounin kunoichi released one last chakra-laden fist onto the earth, creating a large fissure, before grabbing her drink bottle and leaving the training ground in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. _Damn_, _I'm going to be late. I still need to change._

_

* * *

_

**That's it for the Prologue. Please review so I know what to improve on. ^^**


End file.
